All For A Certain Blonde
by ItaDei-LoveHolic94
Summary: When Deidara is kidnapped by Orochimaru, what will Itachi do to get him back? WARNING: yaoi! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
1. Kidnapped!

**A/N: **This story was fuled on rage from a review that really hurt me. Now I'm gonna show that SOB that I can write a good story! :(

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the chararacters. Mr. Kisimoto-sama does.

"Stupid Sasori...stupid leader! Making me go on a stupid mission with stupid Uchiha..." Deidara grumbled while stomping through the forest, said Uchiha right behind him. Though he didn't hear a word the angry artist was saying about him. They continued walking through the forest until it started to get dark.

"We should probably set up camp now ." Itachi said stopping at a clearing and putting down his bag of necessities (clothes, weapons, etc.) Deidara just 'humphed' and put his bag down too and took out his sleeping bag. Itachi started a fire and then found himself staring at Deidara as the blonde took the hair tie that held his hair in that high pony tail and started undressing himself and pulling an over-sized T-shirt over his head. Deidara noticed the stoic Uchiha staring and put his hands on his hips.

"If you're still questioning my gender, I am all male." Deidara spat. Itachi didn't say anything. He just continued to stare. "What you want me to prove it, yeah?" Deidara asked pulling up his T-shirt. "That won't be necessary." Itachi said quickly averting his gaze. "hmph! Thought so, un..." the blonde mumbled sliding into his sleeping bag. Itachi did the same, and soon both of them had fell asleep.

It was around three in the morning when Deidara awoke. He had to pee really bad. So without hesitation, the blonde scrambled out of his sleeping bag and stoped behind a nearby tree. Sighing with great relief Deidara emptyed his bladder all over the side of the tree. When he was done, he pulled his pants back up and started to walk back to his sleeping bag when he bumped into someone. Assuming that it was Itachi, Deidara grumbled every swear word in the book.

"Watch where you're going Uchiha, un!" Deidara sneered pushing the body away but it didn't budge. "I said move Uch-" Deidara didn't get to finish his sentence when a hand came over his mouth muffling out the rest and then a scream.

"ITACHI!" Deidara yelled thogh it was muffled. His attacker chuckled darkly before hoisting the blone over his shoulder and jumped onto a tree. "ITACHI!" Deidara screamed again but was knocked unconcious. The attacker chucled agan before dissapering into the darkest part of the woods.

* * *

The morning sun filtered through the tree branches shining its blinding light into Itachi's eyes. Itachi let out an irritated groan and forced himself out of his sleeping bag. He figured Deidara was still asleep so he walked over to the blonde's sleeping bag and found it empty.

Itachi started to look around the clearing, but the little brat was not in sight. He went down to the nearby lake to see if he was bathing. He wasn't there neither. Not good... Where could Deidara be? And when did he start caring about the blonde ball of energy? What ever the reason was, he knew he had to save him.

So with that, Itachi set out in search for Deidara.

**A/N: **Yay! chapter 1 is complete! Sorry it was so short. I'll try to make chapter 2 longer if I can.

**WARNING: **Updates may take a little time due to school. (I am up to my neck in in homework and projects! D:)

Well...hope you like! ^_^

See you next chapter!^^;

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	2. The search is on!

A/N:

Yayz! Chapter two is up!

Hope you like it! ^_^

And again...REVIEW!

CH. 2-The search is on!

Itachi burst through the entrance of the hideout nearly out of breath. Everyone was in the living room doing their own thing when they finally turned their attention to the sweaty and panting Uchiha.

"Oy, Itachi-san! Done with your mission already? Where's Deidara-san?" Kisame asked looking up from his samehada he was cleaning blood from his last mission off of. Itachi took a few more seconds to get himself together before speaking.

"Deidara's gone missing!" Itachi breathed panic clearly in his voice. A tense atmosphere hung in the air as everyone begain to shuffle about the premisis to get weapons and other things they might need. The search was on.

* * *

**-Where Deidara is-**

Deidara awoke to a dark room with only one candle as a source of light. His felt as if his arms were about to be pulled out of their sockets. That's when he realized that he was chained up by his wrists. He tried to remember what happened but couldn't. That's when he heard that same dark chuckle from ealier. Just then the memories started to come back. Fear started to settle into the blonde as an ominous shadow stood in the doorway.

"Nice to see you're finally up my little...ku ku ku...toy..." a familiar voice hissed. Deidara's eyes dilated 10 times their normal size remembering the owner of the voice.

_'Orochimaru...!_' Deidara exclaimed in his head. The rattling of the chains indicated that he was shaking. Orochimaru chuckled darkly before sauntering over to the quivering blonde. Deidara tightly closing his eyes expecting the worst...

To his displeasure, Deidara felt Orochimaru's cold lips on his and instantly puked on the snake man. Orochimaru staerd down at his vomit covered clothes and back at the flushed looking blonde. _'I'm gonna have fun with this one for sure...' _Orochimaru thought as a sick and twisted smile spread across his face. His butterscotch colored eyes glimmered at the thought of having his way with the helpless blonde. _'Oh what fun I'm gonna have indeed...' _the snake man thought as he continued to stare at Deidara.

Deidara felt sick to his stomach. He wanted to puke again.

* * *

**-Where Itachi is-**

The search group (Itachi, kisame, Sasori, and Hidan) decided that it would be best if they split up and searched alone. So Itachi was north bound hot on Deidara's trail. He could practally feel the blonde's chakra so he decided to call in on his teammates to report his status.

"Guys, I found Deidara's position." he announced. "Great tell us fucking where!" Hidan yelled, clearly impatient. Itachi sighed. North bound 150 meters ahead." he replied. "Alright" Kisame sighed idicating that he was going the wrong way.

Soon the gang was reunited and hot on the blonde's trail. And Itachi was having more of these feelings that he couldn't comprehend...

**A/N: **Chapter 2 complete! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Reviews fuels my inspiration so keep 'em comming!

Again sorry for the short chapter. I'm doing the best I can! DON'T HURT ME! T^T


	3. Confrentation!

CH. 3- Offspring?

**-Where Deidara is-**

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME YOU PEDO?" Deidara screamed nearly in tears, having been touched in so many unpleasant ways. He was out of of that dark room and had been relocated to Orochimaru's bedroom. It wasn't as dark as the other room, but to Deidara it was all the same. Same darkness, same child molester Orochimaru. He was sprawled across Orochimaru's king sized bed, shirtless and praying that his pants stayed on, but with Orochimaru you know there was zero percent of that happening.

"I think we both know what I want sweet sweet Dei-chan...ku ku ku..." Orochimaru whispered seductively in Deidara's ear. Deidara just threw up in his mouth. _'Dammit! I wanted to throw up on him again...'_ Deidara cursed.

A...again, WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" Deidara screamed feeling Orochimaru tugging at his pants. Orochimaru chuckled darkly before leaning toward Deidara's ear.

"Offspring..." Orochimaru hissed before yanking off the blonde's pants in one swift move. Deidara was scared now. He silently started to sob as Orochimaru started to move in for the kill.

_'Itachi...Sasori...someone...'_ he silently pleeded. "HELP!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

* * *

**-Where Itachi is-**

Itachi and the others had made it to Orochimaru's hideout. They were about to enter when Kabuto appeared, blocking the entrance. Orochimaru must have him on guard duty while he has fun with the blonde. That scum bag!

"Move it glasses bofore I fucking cut your Jashin-damned head off!" Hidan said pressing his three bladed sythe to Kabuto's neck. Kabuto didn't even flinch. He continued to stand his ground with that smug look that Itachi was just about ready to Magekyo off his face. Finally Kabuto spoke.

"Sorry, but I can't let you in. Orochimaru-sama is really buisy at this time." he said, that smug look still on his face. Itachi was on the brink of losing it at the moment. His hands were clenched into tight fists. Sudenly he felt himself snap. He had no control over his actions as he darted towards the silver haired teenager, catching him by surprise, and pushing him down. Kabuto was stupified. So were Sasori, Kisame, and Hidan. But they soon snapped out of it and followed suit trying to keep up with Itachi.

* * *

For the time being, Orochimaru was gone. But he promised the blonde that he was going to be back soon. It wasn't over. Oh it was far from over! Deidara was near his breaking point. Tears streaked his face left and right. And he felt so weak. But what the poor blonde didn't know was that Orochimaru was just getting started. _'I can't believe this is happening! Please let this all be a horible dream...' _Deidara thought to himself. The bed was now soiled with sweat blood and cum. And it was mostly his.

Just then Itachi burst into the room. He covered his mouth, hiding the terrible shock on his face. But his widened eyes told it all. He ran over to the bed, taking his cloak off and covering Deidara with it. He then scooped the blonde up in his arms and turned to leave. Deidara wiped his eyes and looked up to see Itachi. His breath hitched.

"I...Itachi...?" Deidara gasped stupified. Itachi smiled warmly, which stupified him even more and nodded. New tears started to form in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around the Uchiha's neck and started to sob uncontrolibly. Itachi gave the blonde a little squeeze as he started for the exit.

Then Orochimaru appeared out of nowhere and he didn't look too happy. But who gave a crap?

"Well well well...Well if isn't Itachi-kun..." the snake man hissed.

to be continued...

* * *

**A/N: **So you like?

Sorry for the long wait. School was being a pain in the ass again...

I have a request for you! My loyal readers.

I'm starting to run out of ideas so I want you to tell me what you want to see in the next chap! ^^

Think you can handle it?

Well reviw and send in your ideas!


	4. Death and a glimmer of hope

Chapter 4

"Move it Orochmaru! I'm taking Dei-" Itachi started. "No you're not!" Orochimaru hissed. There was silence for about five seconds before Itachi spoke again. Itachi sighed closing his eyes and reopening them magekyo ablazed. "You must have forgotten what I'm capable of." he growled. The snake man chuckled. "Oh believe me, Uchiha...I haven't." He replied getting into a fighting stance.

Itachi put deidara down against a wall before charging towards Orochimaru. The fight had begun. Deidara watched in horror at every hit Itachi took. Though Itachi had the upper hand at the beginning of the fight, the magekyo sharingan was taking a lot of chakra out of him. Now he couldn't anticipate Orochimaru's moves anymore. So now Orochimaru had the upper hand and things weren't looking so good.

The fight went on for another five minutes before Itachi colapsed on the floor. Orochimaru took this time to spit up a katana and aimed it precisely at Itachi's head. "Time to finish you!" he yelled, sending the blade downward. Itach closed his eyes shut waiting for the numb and blackness of death to come.

"ITACHIIIIIIIIIII!" Deidara screamed running and pushing him out of harm's way. The katana pierced him through his back. Itachi stared wide eyed as Deidara laid there motionless. Silence filled the room as Itachi mind regestered what had just happened. "Why...?" he whispered. Sudenly Deidara's body shakily started to move. He was on his hands and knees in no less than five seconds. Itachi and Orochimaru stared shocked at this. At this, Orochimaru decided to take his leave. Though he was powerful he had lost a lot of chakra in the fight. So he disappered in a puff of smoke, leaving the two alone.

"Because..." Deidara started before coughing up a large amount of blood. He panted heavily while putting a hand on his stomach. "This is going to sound crazy but..." he fell over on his side. His breathing came in raspy. "I love...you..." he finally said.

Itachi was the one stupified. He mustered up what energy he had left and went over to the blonde. He stared smiling at the blonde before kneeling down. He helped Deidara up and held him in front of him. He then kissed the near death blonde ignoring the metalic taste of his mouth. They continued to kiss until Itachi felt Deidara's toungue drop. He parted looking at the limp blonde in his arms. "I...love you too..." the Uchiha whispered his voice shaky. Tears filled his eyed as he cluched the now dead blonde, burrying his face into Deidara's now cold neck.

Soon the others reached where Itachi and Dei were. "We're here Itachi! Where's that sck bastard at?" Hidan yelled flailing his sythe in the air. "Nice timing!" Itachi growled keeping his face in his almost lover's neck. Everyone looked at Itachi confused then saw why he said that and was crying. They all ran over to the grieving Uchiha.

"What happened?" Sasori asked glaring daggers at Itachi thinking that Itachi had someting to do with this. Though that was true, it wasn't in the way he thought. Everyone waited for Itachi's response.

"He...sacrificed his life to save me." the Uchiha replied.

There was a moment of silence as everyone mourned over the loss of their friend (in Itachi's case, lover-almost)

Shortly after Pein and Konan swept through the room. Seeing the sight before them, they ran over to their comrads asking 'what happened' and 'How' Everyone explained what Itachi had told them to the leader and co-leader.

"I see..." Pein murmured. He looked at the corpse still being held tight by Itachi. Another moment of silence...

"Wait! How long has he been dead?" Konan asked. Everyone looked at her puzzled. Just what was she getting at? "Five minutes. Why?" Itachi asked.

"Pein can probably bring him Back!" the blue haired woman exclaimed.

"Konan! Don't be rediculous! You and I both know very well that I haven't done that jutsu in years! What possibly makes you think I can-"

"Please!" Itachi interupted. "If you can...I will be in eternal debt to you..." he continued.

Pein tought about this for a few seconds before responding with a sigh. "Okay. But no promises that this will work. Because if it doesn't...you'll just have to accept his death." he stated matter of factly. Itachi nodded, silently praying that it will work.

"First of all, we need to get back to the hideout. All the tools I will need are there, and I'll need all of your help." he stated.

Everyone nodded and without hesitation, started their trek back to the hideout.

**A/N: **Ahhh! Finally done with this chapter! The next will be the last. Plus I'll throw in a previw of the sequel too if I get a lot of reviews. Well see you in chapter 5! ^.^


	5. Happy Ending!

Chapter 5

Half an hour later, the gang made it back to the hideout. They all followed Pein to a clearing where Pein started to draw a large circle with a strange pattern in it. He then turned to his organization mentally counting to make sure they were there. He then nodded towards Konan to start passing out the kunai.

"Now these aren't your ordanary kunai people." Pain stated once everyone had one, including him and Konan. "These Kunai's have chakra sealed inside making them super sharp. Hence the sealing paper wrapped around the handle." He then sliced his the palm of his right hand and held it up so everyone could see his bloody hand. "So be careful." Everyone nodded.

"Itachi, would you please put Deidara-san in the middle of the circle?" Konan asked. Itachi nodded and walked to the center of the circle and placed the blonde there. _'Don't worry koi...Everything will be alright.' _he thought as he softly caressed Dei's cheek. He stood back up and walked back to join the others.

"Now everyone pick a spot on the circle." They did. "This is a 12 hour process, so get comfortable." Pein stated. Everyone sat down on their spot waiting for further instruction. Itachi groaned inwardly. He was gonna have to wait 12 hours to be reunited with his Dei-chan? How was he gonna make it?

"Now stick your kunai into the ground and use the hand sign we usually use to extract bijuu out of jinchuriki." Pein ordered. Everyone did so. "Now instead of extracting, focus your chakra on inserting the chakra in the kunai into Deidara." he instructed. And with that the operation began.

* * *

11 hours had passed and within Deidara's subconcious, the blonde awoke to nothing but darkness. He had to blink a couple of times to make sure his eyes_ were _open.

"Where am I...?" the blonde asked to obviously no one in particular. "What happened" he groaned rubbing his throbbing head. Then all of the past events flashed right before his eyes. His breath hitched. "Am I dead?" he asked. Then Pein's voice rang out clear as a bell yelling 'Hang in there guys the process is almost done!' This confused Deidara. Process? What process? 'Come on guys this is the crucial step!' he heard Pein yell again. What in God's name were they doing?

* * *

The time passed painsakingly slow and it was driving the poor blonde over the edge. Any longer and he'll lose whatever is left of his sanity. Then he could feel somebody lifting him up and calling his name. That voice... It was so familiar. Deep, yet smooth. And at this moment very gentle when it was usually- That's when everything clicked together. _'Itachi!'_ Deidara mentally gasped.

So without hesitation Deidara opened his eyes and threw his arms around the Uchiha's neck sobbing uncontrolably. Itachi smiled and hugged the blonde back.

"Welcome back...Dei-chan." Deidara stopped his crying and crashed his lips to Itachi's. Itachi licked the bottom of Deidara's lip asking for entrance. Deidara granted that wish parting his lips and letting the Uchiha dominate his mouth.

After a moment, the two parted in need of air. "Wanna take this upstairs?" Itachi asked panting lightly. Deidara nodded. And with that Itachi scooped the blonde up in his arms and started for the stairs.

Owari!

**A/N: **Well that's it for this story. hope you liked! ^_^ Since I'm not good with lemons, I'm just gonna stop right here. Sorry guys! DON'T KILL ME T^T

Well since you all have been so good in reading and reviewing, you all get a truck load of cookies! XD

Syke! I would give you all cookies, but I have 0 baking skillz and by the time they reach you they'll probably be stale.

So you'll just have to settle for this EPIC preview of the EPIC sequel! :3

* * *

Unexpected

ch. 1

Deidara woke to the smell of breakfast cooking downstairs. He inhaled the smell and felt instantly sick. He tried to sleep it off but his churning stomach wouldn't let him. He ran to the nearest bathroom and heaved up his dinner from last night. When he was done he rinsed his mouth out and made his way down the stairs and to the kitchen.

"Holy Jashin, Deidara! You look like shit!" Hidan exclaimed. Hidan was right. Deidara did look terrible. He had dark circles under his eyes and he was paler than usual. Everyone knew about Deidara getting sick every morning and was woried. But no one was as worried as Itachi.

Speaking of whitch, Itachi came into the kitchen and noticed his lover looking rather ill. He rushed over to the blonde, lifting and placing him in his lap like a grown up would do a child.

"I heard you getting sick again. Is everything alright?" Deidara nodded slugishly, lying his head on the Uchiha's shouder.

Tobi cheerful as ever strolled over to his sempai with an omlet and placed it on the table in front of the blonde. "Tobi made sempai breakfast because Tobi's a good boy!" The masked man said seeming to be proud of his work. Deidara looked at his partner then at the half burnt omlet and dry heaved as he felt another wave of nausea hit him. He then tightened his grip on Itachi's arm trying his best not to throw up. But failed miseribly. Everyone who was eating pushed their plates away and left the kitchen, leaving Itachi, Deidara, Tobi, and a frozen in place out of shock Hidan.

"Deidara isn't feeling well Tobi." Itachi stated. "But I'll make sure he eats when he's feeling better." He quickly added when he saw Tobi go teary eyed. "Okay!" Tobi replied going back to his cheerful self. "I'll go get the mop!" he continued running off.

**A/N:** Well there's your preview! Hope you like! I expect to get lots of reviews for this story too!

Thanks for reading! Hugs for you all! ^_^


	6. Message To Readers

And I almost forgot! Happy belated Thanksgiving! ^_^

Hope you all had an EPIC one! :3

And once more, THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! Hope to hear from you all again in my next story!

Bye for now! ^.^


End file.
